I Said I Love You
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Damon and Elena where going for a walk in the park.  It was a beautiful night.  The moon, the stars in the sky, it was very romantic…


**The Vampire Diaries : "I Said I Love You."**

**SUMMARY**

Damon and Elena where going for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful night. The moon, the stars in the sky, it was very romantic…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena where going for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful night. The moon, the stars in the sky, it was very romantic.<p>

"I said I love you before and now I'm saying it again. I love you, Elena," Damon said once again as he looked into her eyes, expecting her to say something.

Elena didn't know what to say.

"And I really do," Damon added. "I really do love you. You make me feel like someone else, someone good."

"I'm glad to hear that," she simply said. "Look Damon, I…"

"Shh, don't say anything," Damon said as he put his finger on her lips.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just walk," Damon said.

They were walking and it felt good. Not many people in the park tonight. It was quiet.

Damon took her hand in his. She let him. She looked up at him, feeling close to him.

"Damon, I like being with you, I feel safe when you're near me. And I like it. I love that feeling."

Damon smiled. "That's all that matters to me. I will always be there for you, to protect you, to love you."

Elena smiled. She was grateful.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you," he said. "I can't stop thinking about you."

She was really touched to hear those words. It made her feel good.

"I have some feelings for you," she finally admitted. "And I think I'm mad at myself for having those feelings.

Damon looked confused.

"Mad why exactly?" he asked.

"Because I'm with Stefan," she said.

"No, you WERE with Stefan, but not anymore, unless there is something I don't know."

"It's true that we're not really together anymore, he's gone bad and all and not around anymore but he'll always be a part of my life," she explained.

"I understand that."

Elena stopped talking and hoped Damon would do the same. At least for a little while. She just wanted to look at the beautiful stars in the sky and think about nothing else for a moment.

They sat on the grass and looked at the sky.

"You look tense," he told her.

He decided to massage her shoulders. Maybe it would help her relax.

He loved the way her skin felt under his touch.

She shut her eyes and enjoyed the massage. It felt good.

"I don't deserve you… but I love you," he said as he smiled again.

Elena seemed lost in thoughts, still enjoying the massage. Damon stopped and took her in his arms.

"I want to lie beside you and watch you sleep. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to hold you tight and feel your heart beat. I just want to be close to you," he said.

"I want to make you happy the way you make me happy," he added.

His words were getting to her. She could feel her heart melt.

"I enjoy spending time with you," she managed to say.

_That's a start_, he thought.

"Me too. And I can feel your heart beat faster when I'm near you. You can try to deny it but I can feel it. I can hear it."

She knew what she felt in her heart but didn't dare say it out loud.

She still had feelings for Stefan, she always would. But she also had feelings for Damon. She couldn't deny it anymore.

She was feeling happy when she was with him.

And he was right. Her heart did beat faster when he was around.

"I like you… a lot," she said and didn't dare look into his eyes.

She was shy and maybe a little bit ashamed for having those feelings she couldn't quite control anymore.

She wanted to be with him as well. But it was scary. She was shy. She wasn't sure why but she was feeling uncomfortable. She wanted to feel his touch and he could feel it.

It was cute. Damon smiled and placed his hands on her face. He brought his face closer to hers and gently kissed her. To his surprise she didn't push him away.

"I think… I think I might love you, too," she said as she looked him right in the eye.

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING :)<strong>


End file.
